


Morning Glory

by vix_spes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's usual mission wake-up call is a bit different this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alby_mangroves [Lip Service Comment Fest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html). Filling my own prompt after [this](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/128691225008/cannot-unsee-q-under-the-covers-giving-james-a) crossed my tumblr dash earlier.

Bond awoke with a start, wondering what it was that had awoken him from his sleep before realising that Q had simply rolled over, jamming his ice-cold feet into Bond's calves as he did so. He and Q had passed a _very_ pleasurable evening in bed, and out of it, following the conclusion of Q's meetings, only collapsing into sleep when Q had momentarily passed out after the fifth orgasm Bond had wrung from him. Q was still passed out now, oblivious to the fact that Bond was awake. Knowing that he wouldn't go back to sleep properly, Bond simply dozed, letting his fingers trail over Q's skin idly.

Waking up in a luxury hotel room was nothing new to Bond. During his career as a double-0, he had stayed in some of the worlds best hotels and this one – the Mandarin Oriental in Washington DC – was no different. The only difference was that, as a pleasant change, Bond's bedmate wasn't actively trying to kill or betray him.

For once, it was turning out to be a pleasant mission. Bond was on protection detail, acting as Q's bodyguard while he attended a series of meetings at the CIA headquarters in Virginia. The meetings were actually taking up very little time so Bond was delighting in actually spending time with Q that didn't involve Bond running for his life or being shot at, instead dining out in the nicest restaurants, spending time in the spa or taking advantage of the ridiculously large bed in their suite. The sound of his phone blaring out had Bond practically diving for it in the hope of answering it before it woke Q, grumbling under his breath as he saw M's name flashing on the screen.

“Good morning, sir.” He held his breath as Mallory's voice carried loudly in the silence of the room but relaxed as Q didn't stir from his position nestled against Bond.

“Yes, sir. All of the meetings were concluded to Q's satisfaction yesterday. I believe he sent Tanner all of the information yesterday and all that's left is to sign the paperwork today if you're happy.”

Bond froze as he felt Q stir next to him, hoping that Q was simply changing position and that he would remain asleep. That hope faded fast however and he started to feel a little wary as, rather than emerge from the duvet, he felt Q shift further down the bed planting kisses against bare skin as he did so. Q wasn't honestly about to do what Bond thought he was, was he? You never could quite tell with Q. He had a very puckish sense of humour that could mean all kinds of trouble when it made an appearance and, by the looks of it, Q was feeling in a mischievous mood.

Bond tensed slightly as he felt kisses being dotted along the crease at the top of his thighs before all the breath in his lungs rushed out of him with a hiss as he felt Q's hot breath ghosting over his crotch. He fumbled beneath the covers for Q but, maddening creature that he was, Q just shuffled out of reach, leaving Bond with a dilemma. He had no way of stopping Q without letting Mallory know that something was going on and he had no intention of letting the head of MI6 know that the best double-0 in the SIS was about to get a blowjob from the Quartermaster. Equally, he couldn't exactly tell Mallory to fuck off.

With no option but to brazen it out, Bond let his head thud back into the pillows and focused on breathing deeply and evenly as he felt Q's nose nudge at his pubic bone while Q took Bond's cock in hand, coaxing it to full hardness. Not that it needed much encouragement. He and Q had been together for nearly a year now and Bond still wanted Q as badly now as he had done then. His name being called sharply in his ear brought Bond's attention back to Mallory.

“Bond – _Bond!_ Is everything alright? You seem to be breathing rather heavily....”

“No, nothing to worry about sir, everything's fi-ne.”

Of course, just on the last word, Q decided to dispense with the pleasantries and simply swallowed Bond's cock down to the root, engulfing it in hot, wet heat. Bond fisted his free hand in the duvet above where Q's head was bobbing up and down on his cock and focused as much as he could on Mallory, doing his best to reassure him that everything was absolutely fine. 

Bond hoped to god that the connection wasn't good enough for Mallory to hear everything because even though the duvet was covering Q, the sound of him enthusiastically sucking Bond's cock was clearly audible, at least to Bond. He let out a strangled moan as Q let Bond's cock slide out of his mouth with a slick pop only to turn his attention to Bond's balls.

Bond barely choked back several expletives as he strained to concentrate on his conversation with Mallory when Q started to fondle his balls, sucking them into his mouth one at a time. He desperately wanted to throw back the duvet, knowing just how pretty Q looked with his mouth stretched wide around Bond's cock, but knew if he did that he'd never be able to control himself. He was dimly aware of Mallory's instructions to wait to hear from him before they signed anything but then Q turned his attention back to Bond's cock and it was all Bond could do to successfully stutter out a farewell and end the call before he dropped the phone over the side of the bed.

Reaching both hands beneath the duvet, he fisted his hands in Q's hair and stopped trying to control himself. Instead, he simply fucked into Q's mouth steadily, feeling one of Q's hands slip beneath him to grip Bond's arse, encouraging him to fuck into Q's throat. The temptation to throw the duvet back and watch Q was back but before he could do anything about it, Q hollowed his cheeks and sucked, resulting in Bond's eyes rolling back in his head. When Q brought his free hand back up to play with Bond's balls, Bond knew that he was close to release and tugged on Q's mop of hair in an attempt to warn him, so that Q could pull back if he wanted to.

Q did no such thing and once again took Bond's cock down his throat to the root before proceeding to suck and hum at the same time. The added sensation of the vibrations around his cock was too much for Bond and he came with a wordless cry, his back arching as he spilled himself down Q's throat. His eyes slid closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing only for them to spring open again as he felt the duvet being thrown back and the heat around his cock withdrew, Q lapping at Bond's cock and licking up all of the come. Craning his neck, Bond caught sight of mischievous hazel eyes underneath mussed hair and growled low in his throat as Q licked a spot of semen from the corner of his mouth and attempted to school his expression into something resembling innocence.

“So, what did Mallory want?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/209127.html)


End file.
